Soshi Sentai Seishiger: Guardian Star
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Five girls are forced to flee their home planet of Nevaron as it is invaded by the Sayritans, and go to Earth, as vessels for the gods of the elements. Granted the Seishi Rings and the Goddess Hearts, they learn about Earth, and discover the unknown.
1. Act I

**A/N: I've been meaning to put this up for quite some time! And here it is! Character profiles will be in this chapter, and also on my profile, so you can check them out! Let's see...I think that's everything! Oh, wait! The disclaimer!**

**kanna-chan does not own Super Sentai**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy, but sunny day in Tokyo. Tourists were everywhere, and chatter was quickly starting to irritate Aethelinda. She wasn't necessarily the type of person to be irritated so easily, but she couldn't concentrate, or get a good view of the city. She stood on top of a radio tower, as she observed the city. She wore a pink summer dress that flowed in the breeze, black dress shoes, and wore a ring with a ruby on it. Ruby red stars decorated the gold band. She also wore a ruby pendant around her neck. She sighed, before sitting down and closing her eyes. She tried to use telepathy to communicate with her twin, Melusine.<p>

_Melusine, anything on your end?_

Aethelinda could almost see Melusine roll her eyes in her head. _I keep telling you, it's Mel! And no, nothing. Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you it's Mel?_

_'Mel' isn't ladylike! As vessels for the gods of the elements, we must be proper and ladylike!_

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go chat with someone else...there's this cute human boy down at the corner where I'm at, I'm going to check him out!_

_Melusine! Wait! You don't-_ Melusine cut off her twin's mind link, as she walked to the back of the building she was standing on, and jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet, inside an alley. She actually didn't see a cute boy, though. She just said that to get her sister off her back. Melusine sometimes couldn't believe that Aethelinda was her twin; despite the fact that they looked exactly alike, things couldn't have possibly been more different. Melusine wore a pair of jeans with black sneakers and wore a black hoodie with a jeweled heart on the back. She, too, wore a ring on her left hand, but hers was sapphire, and sapphire stars decorated the back of it. A sapphire pendant hung around her neck.

She suddenly heard something. It sounded like some kind of whistle. It was extremely high pitched, but it sounded so beautiful. Melusine followed the sound into a park, and saw her friend, Malandra, with a leaf against her mouth. Her eyes were closed, but the sound suddenly got sharp, as her face tightened in what looked like anger to Melusine. Malandra threw down the leaf, before sitting down. She wore a jean skirt with black leggings, and a white shirt that kanji for 'darkness' written in black on it. She also wore the black half of a yin-yang pendant. The white half was worn by Malandra's best friend, Urit. Malandra also wore a ring, but her gemstone was onyx, with onyx stars around the band, and she wore an onyx pendant in addition to her yin-yang necklace. "Malandra? Malandra, what's up?" Melusine asked.

Malandra opened up her eyes. "Mel. It's you. Thank the gods...for a second, I thought it was Aethelinda again."

"She getting on your nerves, too?"

"You guys aren't alone." a voice said. Melusine and Malandra looked to see the youngest of their group, Urit, coming their way. She ran up to Malandra and gave her a hug, before hugging Melusine. Urit wore a yellow summer dress with black dress shoes, and her hair was in pigtails. Her ring was gold, and had gold stars on it. A gold pendant hung around her neck, and she said, "She was just saying about how you went off to meet some cute human boy, and-hey, who's that?" Urit pointed up to a TV Tower, where five people stood on the top.

"Not sure," Malandra replied, "can you see what they look like?"

"They're too high up to tell. It looks like they're boys, though."

"They're not our business." two voices replied. Melusine, Urit, and Malandra looked to see Aethelinda and Ehecatl coming to the rest of the group. Urit looked back at the tower, and saw that the boys had vanished just as quickly as she had seen them.

"Nothing down at either of our ends." Ehecatl stated. She wore a pair of dark, skinny jeans, and a yellow shirt with the kanji for 'wind' written in blue. Ehecatl's ring was emerald, and had emerald stars around the band, and like the others, she wore a pendant, but hers was emerald. "These humans are rather peculiar creatures, don't you think? On our way here, this guy came up to us and offered us a moldy thing. I think he called it a 'sandwich.' What's a sandwich?"

"Beats me." Aethelinda replied, laughing. The humans were strange to Aethelinda, too, as they were to the other warriors. Aethelinda, Melusine, Malandra, Urit, and Ehecatl weren't human. They were from the planet Nevaron, and were the vessels for the gods of the elements. They were the Seishigers. The Seishigers, although they were in Japan, didn't speak Japanese. They spoke their native language, Nevaronian to each other. The only way they could learn other languages was when they touched another person, but so far, nobody had come into close enough contact.

Suddenly, the stars on the girls' rings began to flash, before the stars took the form of a laser and pointed in a direction. "Sayritan ?" Urit asked Malandra, who nodded.

"Let's go, girls." Aethelinda commanded. The other girls nodded, before following the laser to the back of a mall.

When they finally arrived, they saw a little girl, whimpering in a corner as a Sayritan continued to get closer. Blood was in the girl's hair, and there were several cuts on her legs. "Hey, you!" Melusine shouted.

The Sayritan looked up. "I really hate to be interrupted while I'm eating." he leered, also replying in Nevaronian. "But since you're here, I'll have you five for the main course! This little one is just an appetizer! And may I say, her dreams are just delicious!"

"Dreams? You're eating her dreams?" Urit exclaimed. "That's sick!"

"Oh, but it gets better! Once her dreams are gone, I send her into a world of hell, plaguing her with eternal nightmares!"

Aethelinda stood her ground. She held her left hand over her heart. "Looks like the Mages of the Sayritans came up with a new breed. No matter, we can deal with them all the same. Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!"

The girls took their rings off of their hands, before they shouted, "Power of the Gods! Resound!" They threw their rings into the air, and their rings transformed into golden staffs, each one with the girl's respective gemstone on top. The girls then twirled their staffs around, before shouting, "Seishi Spirits Activate!" Stars surrounded the girls with a bright light, and when it faded, the Sayritan saw five figures, each in a suit according to their corresponding gemstone.

Aethelinda went first, and held her hand out in front of her. "The shining fire spirit flows through my body, as it melts the hearts of ice of my foe. Spirit of Fire! SeishiRuby!"

Melusine was next. She jumped and kicked, before landing gracefully on the ground, and held her hand out in front. "The sapphire blue water spirit flows through my body, cooling the rage of my foe. Spirit of Water! SeishiSapphire!"

Third up was Malandra. She slowly walked up, and you could feel the aura of darkness around her. "The cool darkness spirit flows through my body, as the creatures of the night tremble before it. Spirit of Darkness! SeishiOnyx!"

Next up was Urit. She ran and jumped into a front flip, before landing beautifully on her feet. "The beautiful light spirit flows through my body, as even the darkest of people discover their inner light, blinding my foe. Spirit of Light! SeishiGold!"

Finally, it was Ehecatl's turn. She ran up, and spun in a fast circle to stop. When she finished spinning, she shouted, "The graceful wind spirit flows through my body, blowing away the hatred of my foe and calming their spirits. Spirit of Wind! SeishiEmerald!"

The five girls snapped their fingers and yelled, "The vessels for the Gods of the Elements! Soshi Sentai Seishiger!"

"So you're the Seishigers." The Sayritan muttered. He then muttered something in another language, before an army of giant creatures that oddly resembled roaches appeared. "Nantelantes! Take them!" he shouted.

The Nantelantes charged toward the Seishigers. "These things are gross!" Aethelinda exclaimed, jumping up. "How about we fry them?" She held out her staff. "Fusion Flare!" A powerful stream of red and purple fire came out of the ruby on Aethelinda's Seishi Staff, and it burned most of the Nantelantes.

Melusine, on the other hand, was surrounded in a sea of them. "How about you guys go for a swim? You need to cool down!" she yelled. She spun in a circle, and shouted, "Psycho Tsunami!" A powerful jet stream of water came out of the sapphire on her staff, instantly drowning the monsters on her end. "Malandra, Urit, Ehecatl! How are you guys doing?" she yelled, continuing to fight off the Nelantes.

Ehecatl, who just finished off her end of Nantelantes with her Dragon's Wind Stream, shouted, "Couldn't be better! It looks like Urit and Malandra are almost finished, too!"

"What?" the Sayritan exclaimed. "You've gotten rid of my Nantelantes so quickly! No matter, you'll still have me to deal with!"

Once Urit and Malandra had finished on their end, they quickly regrouped with Aethelinda, Melusine, and Ehecatl. "Gross roach-like creatures down, one Sayritan to go." Melusine muttered.

"What do you say we use 'that?'" Malandra and Urit asked.

"That, huh?" Aethelinda replied. "All right."

They all joined hands, and shouted, "Sei Guardian Arts!" They spun in a fast circle, and the girls took the form of one big, rainbow colored sphere. "Seishi Sphere!" they shouted, as the sphere sailed toward the Sayritan, hitting it right in the chest. When the sphere bounced back, the girls separated, and de-henshined as Aethelinda cleared a path using her fire so that the group could go through the explosion to get to the girl.

The little girl was terrified. The girls all placed hands on her shoulders, and the moment they touched her, they immediately gained knowledge of her language: Japanese. "It's all right," Urit said soothingly in Japanese, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Urit's right." Malandra added. "You can trust us. That's Urit, I'm Malandra."

The little girl had slowly begun to step away from the corner. "Koume." she whispered, pointing to herself.

"Koume, huh? That's a pretty name. I'm Melusine." Melusine said, reaching a hand out. "Where are your parents?"

"They sent me out to go food shopping, and that monster attacked. What are you guys?"

The five warriors exchanged a look. They couldn't afford to tell her. "It's okay, you know. You can tell me." Koume said. "I won't tell anyone. If my parents ask, I'll just tell them that there was a monster thingy that you guys got me away from."

"You're smart, Koume." Ehecatl replied. "All right. We're warriors from another planet, the planet of Nevaron. Our planet was destroyed when an evil sorceress named Nagendra revived an ancient evil known as the Sayritans. We're known as the Seishigers, it's our job to fight them off. We've been chosen as the vessels for the gods of the elements fire, water, wind, darkness, and light. I'm Ehecatl, the vessel for Amanuet, goddess of wind."

"Eh..he..." Koume couldn't seem to get the hang of Ehecatl's name.

"I think she's having a hard time with your name." Aethelinda laughed.

"Just go with Cat, then." Ehecatl said to Koume, who nodded.

"Right. Anyway, I better head home. You guys want to come with? If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay at my house with me!" Koume asked.

The girls exchanged a look, before Urit said to Koume, "Excuse us for a minute." Urit and the other four girls walked a little bit away from Koume, and Urit switched to her native language, saying, "What do you think? Should we stay with her?"

"I don't really want to." Aethelinda replied. "If we do, we'll be putting her and her family in danger. However, we don't exactly have anywhere else today, and sleeping on top of of these strange buildings isn't exactly comfortable."

"How about we talk to her parents? We don't have to explain who we are as warriors, we'll just go with what she made up?" Melusine asked.

"Not a bad idea. And if they do find out, we can figure out how to set up a mental block so that they don't know." Malandra replied. The other four girls nodded, and they walked back to Koume, who stood there, waiting.

"Okay," Aethelinda said, reverting back to Japanese, "we'll talk to your parents, but if they say no, then you have to respect that, okay?" Koume nodded, and began to lead the girls to her home. "I forgot to introduce myself." Aethelinda realized. "I'm Aethelinda, the vessel for the fire goddess, Seraphina ."

The girls continued to walk with Koume, as a silence hung in the air. "So, Koume," Urit said, attempting to break the silence, "How old are you?"

"I'm ten!" Koume replied. "What about you guys? How old are you?"

Melusine was just about to reply that she was three hundred and twenty-four, but got a kick in the shin from Aethelinda. She asked Koume to stop for a second, before turning to her sister. "What was that for?" she shouted in Nevaronian.

"The girl already knows we're not human, the fact that we're over three hundred could overwhelm her." Aethelinda replied in the same language.

"Still..."

"We look like people that this planet calls 'teenagers,'" Ehecatl said, "how about we just say that we're sixteen and seventeen?"

"Not a bad idea, Ehecatl." Aethelinda commented. She turned back to Koume, who stared at the girls. "Melusine, Cat, and I are seventeen, Malandra and Urit are sixteen."

"In human years, or the years on your planet?" Koume asked, before resuming the walk.

"Human. In Nevaronian years, Melusine, Cat, and I are three hundred and twenty-four, and Malandra and Urit are three hundred and twenty-two. But since we're here on Earth, we'll have to go by human years. This could take some getting used to."

"You're over three hundred years old? How is that possible?" Koume exclaimed.

"The ratio of your time here to our time on Nevaron is very confusing. Let's just say that if you were on our planet, you'd be treated like...well, a really, really, really little kid." Urit explained. "You could say that you start hitting into your teens when you turn...one hundred to one hundred fifty, and pretty much progress through your teens until the age of...four hundred to five hundred, depending on how fast you progress."

"Ugh...this is making my head hurt!" Koume said, holding her hands on her head. The other girls laughed, and they continued to walk home.

It was a few minutes later when they finally arrived at Koume's house. It was a small house from the outside, with a big garden in the back, and a dark colored roof. The rest of the house was lightly colored. "I'm home!" Koume shouted, as she opened the door. A woman ran up to the door. The woman looked just like her daughter, except for the years, and that tired look in her eyes. The Seishigers assumed that this was Koume's mother.

"Koume, sweetie, I was so worried! Where were you?" Koume's mother asked, as she hugged her daughter. She finally noticed the Seishigers. "And who are these people? Friends of yours?"

Koume nodded. "There was this big monster-like thing that I ran into on my way home from getting the food, and the girls helped me get away from it! This is Aethelinda, Melusine, Cat, Malandra, and Urit!" Koume exclaimed, pointing to each of them in return. The five girls waved.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl." Koume's mom said, looking at the Seishigers. It was then that she noticed several cuts along their arms. "But you're hurt!"

"What?" the five girls asked. Koume's mom pointed to their arms, where they noticed several cuts.

"Please, stay here, let me treat them so they don't get infected!" Koume's mom exclaimed, running to get the first-aid kit.

"Really, we shouldn't," Ehecatl said, "We don't want to cause any trouble-"

"No trouble at all!" Koume's mom replied, returning with the first-aid kit. "I'm Noriko, Koume's mother," Noriko said, as she and Koume dragged the girls into their kitchen, where they forced the girls to sit. Noriko dabbed at the wounds with some disinfectant, and then put band-aids on. "So where are all of you from?"

The girls exchanged a look at this. It was bad enough that one human knew; if Koume's mom knew that her kid had met five people from another planet, who knew what would happen. There was a map hanging up near a window in the kitchen. Urit took the name of the first country she saw, and told Noriko, "We're from Greece!"

"Interesting." Noriko said. "What brings you to Japan?"

The girls exchanged another look at this. Urit telepathically said to Malandra, _This isn't good...I can't think of a good enough excuse. We'll have to brainwash her or something..._

_I really don't want to do that, _Malandra replied, _but it doesn't look like we have a choice._ The two girls joined hands, and looked at Noriko, as Urit's eyes changed from a warm brown, to that of a predator-like yellow. Malandra's went from a warm brown to almost black, as they sent their influence into Noriko's mind. As soon as they were done, Malandra panted for breath, and Noriko shook her head, coming out of it.

"I see. So do you have somewhere to stay?" Noriko asked them.

"Nope. We just arrived today." Melusine lied. The girls weren't really sure when they arrived. They knew nothing about Earth, due to the fact that Earth was a forbidden planet that nobody was allowed to even know or talk about. Everyone on Nevaron was raised knowing that it was a forbidden planet, and that was it.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you stay here? My husband, Yuuta, teaches at a local high school, so I'm sure he could enroll you girls in a school somewhere. This house has two guest bedrooms, so three will have to sleep in one room, and two will have to sleep in the other. Is that a problem? We'll also have to go clothes shopping..." Noriko sighed, before she noticed the groceries and started making dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour or so. Yuuta is taking the day off from work tomorrow, but I'm sure he can help you enroll in a school somewhere."

The girls nodded, said it was nice to meet Noriko, and followed Koume upstairs as she pointed out the guest rooms and her room. The girls all sat in Koume's room, and sighed. "What a day." Malandra sighed.

"Tell me about it." Urit replied. She was just about to say something else, but suddenly, the girls' pendants started to glow. "The gods..." Urit gasped. Five beams were fired at the corner of Koume's room, and from the beams emerged the images of five beautiful women. The elemental goddesses of fire, water, darkness, light, and wind.

"What the...who are they?" Koume exclaimed. She noticed all the girls on one knee, with their eyes closed. Urit opened one eye, and elbowed Koume.

"Kneel!" Urit whispered. Koume, fairly surprised, nodded, and knelt, closing her eyes as she did so.

"It is good to appear in our normal guises once again." the one who emerged from the ruby said in Nevaronian. Her image was red, but she had long hair, and wore a shiny red dress. It made her look as if she was on fire. The fire goddess, Seraphina had appeared.

"Indeed it is, Seraphina." The one that emerged from the Sapphire commented. She looked like the goddess who came from the ruby, but instead of the image being red, it was blue. Instead of legs, she had a mermaid's tail, long blond hair, and ice blue eyes. She looked around the room, and saw her vessel, Melusine, along with the other vessels, kneeling. This goddess was the Nevaronian water goddess, Mesi. "Rise, our vessels." The goddess commanded. The girls opened their eyes and stood up.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Mesi." Melusine commented.

"Indeed. Yet, there is a human in the room." Seraphina, the fire goddess, replied. She pointed over to Koume.

"She cannot know about us." The goddess who emerged from the onyx replied. "She is a human, an Earthling." This was the Nevaronian goddess of darkness, Usha. She wore a sparkling black dress, and the aura of darkness seemed to spread around her.

"Usha is right." The goddess that emerged from the gold gem added. Light glowed around this goddess, but she wore a light yellow dress. "We'll have to erase her memories." The goddess who appeared from the gold gem was the Nevaronian goddess of light, Aine.

"Lady Usha, Lady Aine," Malandra said, "we had no choice but to reveal ourselves to her. It appears as if the Sayritan Mages have chosen Earth as their next target. One of them targeted this girl, and we had no choice."

"Please! I promise I won't tell!" Koume exclaimed in Japanese. Ehecatl quickly translated to the Nevaronian goddess of wind, Amanuet, who nodded. Amanuet wore a shiny green dress, and she moved as though she were the wind itself. She pointed a finger at Koume, and a breeze flew around her as Amanuet closed her eyes. "What the...what's going on?" Koume cried, as she was suddenly lifted into the air by the wind.

"The goddesses are determining whether or not you are telling the truth." Ehecatl explained.

"While we trust you that you won't tell anyone, you have to prove yourself to them. Open your heart to them, and let them see."

When the breeze faded, Koume landed lightly on her bed. Amanuet opened her eyes, before saying in Nevaronian, "This girl's heart is pure. I can sense that she is telling the truth." She turned to Ehecatl, and replied, "Tell her we won't erase her memories. But if she does tell, then we have no choice but to erase her memories and leave this planet." Ehecatl nodded, and quickly translated for Koume, who smiled.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't say anything!" Koume exclaimed in Japanese. The goddesses walked over to Koume and touched her, so that they could gain knowledge of her language. The goddesses then introduced themselves to Koume, who smiled and nodded.

"Koume! Girls! Time for dinner!" Noriko yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" the six girls yelled back.

Almost everyone left the room. The goddesses went back to their gems, the Goddess Hearts. Just as Ehecatl was about to leave, though, the wind began speaking a prophecy to her. She stopped in her steps and closed her eyes. "Something wrong, Cat?" Koume asked.

"What-oh, it's nothing. I'll talk to you and the others about it after dinner. Whatever it is, it smells great!" Ehecatl answered.


	2. Act II

**A/N: OK, so you know how I said character profiles would be in the last chapter? Well...funny story about that...I was so focused on putting the story up, I totally forgot. If you want to see character profiles, just send me a PM, or leave a review saying that you want to see them.  
><strong>

**kanna-chan does not own Super Sentai (if kanna-chan did own Super Sentai, Tsukumaro/GaoSilver, Hayate/GingaGreen, and Ryouma/GingaRed would be appearing in Gokaiger-Goseiger: 199 Hero Battle and...the list could go on and on...eh, a girl can dream, right?)**

**One random thing: Anyone else looking forward to the sheer awesomeness of Gokaiger-Goseiger: 199 Hero Battle?**

* * *

><p>Ehecatl was a very difficult person to read. It had been two weeks since the Seishigers had started staying at Koume's house, and Koume thought that Ehecatl was hiding something. Was it the reason she stopped two weeks ago before dinner? No one really knew. Koume was starting to suspect something, but let it slide.<p>

The girls loved school. They mostly kept to themselves, but they still liked it, and were getting fairly good grades in all their classes. All the girls, except for Urit greatly excelled in history, math, and science. Urit's strengths were music, physical education, and, to the surprise of the other girls, English. Ehecatl, like Urit, also excelled in music, and had a beautiful voice.

It was Wednesday, just after science, the last class of the day. Urit had asked the other girls to start to pick Koume up without her, and said that she would meet them at the house later. "Why?" Malandra asked in Nevaronian.

"I thought I sensed something, earlier, I want to check it out." Urit lied. She actually wanted to go to the gym to practice her Guardian Arts. For whatever reason, she felt as if they weren't strong enough, and had to practice so that her form would look better and her technique would be stronger.

"Then let us go with you!" Ehecatl said.

"I'd rather not; I don't want to keep Koume waiting. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye!" Urit ran off, leaving her friends behind.

"Do you think she's-" Aethelinda started.

"Hiding something?" Melusine finished.

Ehecatl and Malandra nodded. "Definitely." They both said together.

* * *

><p>Urit finally arrived at the gymnasium after having changed into her gym clothes. There was tumbling equipment area, including a vaulting horse, bars, a balance beam, and a floor area. She sighed. She felt bad about lying to her teammates, especially Malandra, but she had to do this alone. She started practicing. She was graceful in her movements, and as she moved, the area around her seemed to glow. She ran up to the vaulting horse, jumped over it, and did a quick Nevaronian sparring combination, involving several kicks.<p>

It had to have been about an hour or so later when Urit felt like someone was watching her. She looked at the doorway to the gym and saw another girl, staring at Urit, with her mouth open. This girl had short, curly hair, and was about the same height as Urit, if not a little taller. "That was amazing!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Urit asked.

"I'm Karen Yamano, captain of the tumbling and dance team here! You're one of those new transfer students, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Karen continued, "I saw you practicing, and was planning on going to the coach of our team and asking if you wanted to join, maybe co-captain with me. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun, but-"

"Great! I'll go tell coach! What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. Then what's your name?"

"Urit."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow, and I'll give you a practice schedule, as well as where and when we have our meets. Bye!" Karen ran out the door of the gymnasium, leaving Urit just staring at the doorway. How was she going to tell her friends?

* * *

><p>"She's definitely hiding something." Ehecatl said in Japanese. The Seishigers were sitting in Koume's room. Koume was at her desk, doing her homework, Malandra was meditating, and Aethelinda and Melusine were tossing a ball back and forth. Ehecatl was staring out the window as she sat against Koume's bed.<p>

"What makes you say that, Cat?" Koume asked, looking up from her homework.

"She tells us almost everything, and confides absolutely everything in Malandra. Why she'd hide something from us...I'm still not sure."

"You mean like how you're hiding something?" Melusine asked. Everyone turned to look at her, just as she caught the ball.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something. The wind spoke to you, didn't it?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Ehecatl lied.

"Liar." Everyone turned around and saw Urit standing in the doorway of Koume's room.

Malandra opened her eyes, and ran towards her best friend. "Where have you been?" Malandra asked, shaking Urit's shoulders.

"Relax! I'm fine! There was a small Sayritan over by the school, but I took care of it." Urit lied. Malandra raised an eyebrow at her friend, who shrugged it off, and they walked to a spot on the floor and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Cat's hiding something." Koume commented.

"Okay, fine. I am." Ehecatl sighed. "The wind spoke to me. A prophecy."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Koume exclaimed. "Back up a sec. What do you mean the wind 'spoke?'"

"That's one of Ehecatl's powers as a wind warrior. The wind can speak prophecies to her, as well as other things." Aethelinda explained.

"Well?" Urit asked. "What's the prophecy?"

"Something along the lines of '_Two to strangle, one to enslave, one will rise from the grave, one will fall from their grace, and all will engage in the grave battle of uncertainty._' I don't really understand what it means."

"Well, that's not good." Malandra commented, sighing. "You're pretty much the brains out of all of us, Cat. If you don't get something, then that's DEFINITELY not good."

"What will we do from there?" Melusine asked.

"Prepare for the worst, I suppose." Melusine's twin replied. Koume finally finished the last bit of her homework, but her mom wasn't home yet. "Koume, isn't your mom usually home by now?"

"Usually...I wonder what's taking her so long?" Koume commented, as she packed her bag. Malandra continued to stared at Urit, who was looking out the window. Malandra could tell that Urit was hiding something, but what? "So...how did you all meet, anyway? I mean, I get that Mel," Melusine nodded at Koume before smirking at her sister, who punched her in response, "and Aethelinda are twins, but what about the rest of you?"

"Oh, I'll never forget the day I met Urit. We went to see the High Priest with our families because we just found out about our powers, and our parents knew that the High Priest would know what was going on. So Aethelinda, Melusine, Cat, and I all arrived at the same time, and as the High Priest was talking to us, Urit just tackled me to the ground with this huge grin on her face. Remember, Urit?" Malandra stared at her friend, who was still looking out the window. "Urit?"

"Wh-what?" Urit asked, coming out of her thoughts. "What's going on?"

"You've been acting strange lately. What's up?"

"Wh-nothing! Everything's fine!"

Malandra could tell that Urit was lying, but decided to let it slide. The door downstairs opened, and Koume's dad shouted that he was home. The girls all ran out of Koume's room and ran downstairs to see Koume's dad in the kitchen. "Where's your mom?" Koume's dad asked, as soon as he saw his daughter.

"Don't know. She should have been home a while ago." Koume replied. She stared at the stove, where dinner was supposed to be cooking. Just as Koume said that, her mom rushed into the house, and panted for breath.

"Sorry. I was held up at work, and there was this huge traffic jam." Noriko replied, walking over to a chair and collapsing in it.

"It's fine." Melusine replied.

"We're all just tired and hungry." Aethelinda added.

"I'll help with dinner!" Urit exclaimed. Noriko nodded, and Urit began to help her prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Karen cornered Urit once again just before Urit's music class. "Have you thought about it?" Karen asked, jumping up and down in excitement.<p>

Urit sighed. She was really hoping that Karen had forgotten about her offer, but Karen didn't. Either way, her mind had been made up. "Yeah. I did. It sounds fun. I'm in." Urit replied.

"Great!" Karen exclaimed, hugging Urit. When the hug ended, Karen fished around in her bag for a piece of paper. When she found it, she handed it to Urit. "Here's when practices are, as well as our meets. We have practice today after school til 5:00, 'kay? I'll tell Coach you'll be there!" And with that, Karen ran off, leaving Urit just staring after her. Urit shrugged her shoulders, and walked into her music class. Little did she know that Malandra and Melusine had been watching her.

"What was that about?" Malandra asked Melusine, who shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Urit's music class, there was yet another transfer student. "Everyone," Kimura-sensei, the music teacher, said, "This is Jacques Trottier. He's a new transfer student from France, so I want all of you to make him feel welcome." Urit looked at Jacques, who seemed to be looking right back at her. Jacques was a little bit taller, had fair skin, short blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Go on. Introduce yourself to the class."<p>

"I-I'm Jacques. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The boy replied in shaky, but serviceable Japanese.

"Let's see...where can you sit...how about you sit by Urit? She's right over there." Kimura-sensei said, pointing to Urit, who gave a small wave. Jacques walked over and sat in the desk next to hers. They exchanged a quick look, but were quickly thrown back into their work.

* * *

><p>"And that's 5, 6, 7, 8! Come on girls, let's go!" The coach exclaimed, watching as Karen, Urit, and the other girls on the team performed flips, cartwheels, and a variety of other tricks. As the music was starting to fade out, the girls managed to get into their final position of a pyramid, with Urit on the top. "All right, girls, good job! Urit, get down from there!" The girls all breathed sighs of relief, as they walked over to Coach Yamazaki. "Urit, you're great for your first practice. I can see why Ms. Yamano decided to ask you to join the team." Urit and Karen exchanged a high five, as the coach continued with, "Our next match is against Kamata High, and with the routines we've put together, I think we'll flatten them. It's in three days time. Good work. Go on home and rest. You deserve it after all the hard work you put in today."<p>

All the people in the gymnasium high fived, and took off for the showers. All except for Karen and Urit, who walked towards the doors of the school so that they could each head to their respective homes. "So, what did you think of your first practice?" Karen asked.

"Loved it! I can't wait til the competition!" Urit exclaimed. She imagined herself in a black tumbling outfit, and tumbling and dancing to her heart's content. "Just three more days!" She said goodbye to Karen, before heading home.

* * *

><p>When Urit finally arrived back at Koume's house, it had started to rain. Urit sighed to herself. She walked into Koume's room, only to find her friends just staring at a piece of paper in front of them on Koume's desk. "What's going on?" Urit asked as she walked over to Koume's desk. Ehecatl gave Urit the sheet of paper. It read 'Talent Show at Community Center on June 5th at 3:30! Sign up! All acts welcome!' "A talent show, huh?"<p>

Ehecatl nodded. "We're thinking we'd all enter as dual acts. This way, we'd all share first prize if we win." Ehecatl replied.

"Cat and I are going to sing!" Koume exclaimed. "I want to be a singer when I grow up, so this is really good! We haven't decided on a song, though."

"Aethelinda and I are doing something, too." Melusine explained. "Koume introduced us to this awesome band called On/Off, so we're going to sing one of their songs. Plus-"

"They're twins like us!" Aethelinda finished. The group laughed.

"So, Urit," Malandra asked, "Want to partner up? I was thinking of doing this song." Malandra pointed to a track on a CD on Koume's desk.

"Sure!" Urit exclaimed. Then she remembered. One of the dance and tumbling meets that was coming up was on June 5th at 3:30.

"So, what took you so long to get here?" Koume asked.

"Wh-what? Oh, nothing. I had to get some help on my science homework, and I-"

"Bullshit." Malandra commented in Nevaronian. "Why are you lying to us? Tell the truth!"

"Fine." Urit sighed. "I was cornered in the hallway a few days ago by a girl named Karen Yamano." Urit explained, switching to Japanese. "She saw me practicing my Guardian Arts, and she asked me to co-captain the school's dance and tumbling team with her, and I said yes. Happy?"

"Now that you've told us the truth, yes. That you've lied to me, and to the rest of us, no. How could you?" Malandra asked. She was beginning to tear up, and Malandra almost never cried.

"I knew what you'd say!" Urit exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't want me to! But-"

"No buts! You lied to us, Urit."

"Malandra, I-" Urit tried to say, but Malandra took something off of her neck, and threw it on the ground, before turning away from Urit. Urit, with tears in her eyes, ran out of the house and outside. When everyone was done staring at the spot where Urit used to be, they turned to see what Malandra threw on the ground.

It was her half of the yin-yang pendant.

* * *

><p>It had finally stopped raining when Urit arrived at a small park. There was a big water fountain, and Urit sat on the edge as she cried. All she wanted to do was actually feel normal; to feel like she belonged here. Why couldn't Malandra get that through her head? She sighed. Tears continued to cascade down her face as she stared at the sky and sang:<p>

**She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<strong>

**So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain**

**She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<strong>

As she sang, she thought she heard something. It sounded like a flute, and it sounded so beautiful. Urit stopped singing, and she followed the sound, only to find a boy who looked a little bit taller than she was, leaning against a tree. He had fair skin, short blonde hair, and was still wearing his school uniform. He stopped playing, and turned around. "You're that new kid from my music class." Urit realized. "Jacques, right?"

He nodded. "And you're that girl I sat next to. Urara, right?"

Urit shook her head. "Urit. Close enough, though. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I always come here when I'm stressed. It's so peaceful. Things at home are kind of tense right now. But what about you? You look as though you've been crying." Urit nodded, as fresh tears made their way down her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Urit nodded. Jacques packed up his instrument, and the two of them made their way over to a bench and sat down. "So what's going on?"

"My sister and I got into a fight. We're from a place where things are a little bit old-fashioned, and I just wanted to fit in at school, you know? So I joined the dance and tumbling team and I didn't tell her." Urit half-lied. Urit and Malandra wished they were sisters, but they weren't, even though most people thought they were, because of how close they were. Urit couldn't afford to tell Jacques that she and Malandra were from another planet either.

"Siblings usually fight, though, don't they?"

"I suppose. But my sister and I don't usually fight. Anyway, I just wanted to fit in, but she got really mad when I told her and said a lot of mean things to me."

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"She won't listen."

"Hm." Jacques fiddled with his instrument case, and Urit sighed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

Those few minutes went by fast, though, as Urit was suddenly hit with a telepathic message from Cat, saying that there was a Sayritan up and about. Urit telepathically said that she was on her way, before getting up. "I have to go. See you at school!" Urit waved, before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I know it's short, but I've been working on this for a while, and I won't be able to update much of anything for a while either, because of school. The song I used is called Standing in the Rain and it's by Superchick. Anyway, R&R! ~kanna-chan**

**PS: I've decided to hold another design contest! 2 winners this time...please design your own Sayritan! 1 entry per person! I'll give a deadline once I've gotten enough entries!**


End file.
